Past the Point of No Return
by Lady of Romance
Summary: They know what they have is forbidden, but after one night of love and passion, there is no going back. Jack and Schuyler can no longer hide how they feel. Will they finally be together, or will their bond be severed by those who would keep them apart?


**A/N: **Hello again, my wonderful readers. Here is the story I promised you. I hope it is to your tastes. read and enjoy...

Past the Point of No Return

Schuyler felt her eyelids droop for what had to be the millionth time that night. The book that lay on the table in front of her began to grow hazy in the dim light of the Repository. This place had become her sanctuary from the Force townhouse. At least here she could get away from the ever-watching, malevolent eyes of Charles and Mimi Force. It was her personal belief that they both went out of their way to make her life unbearable. And since she wasn't allowed to go back home, Schuyler ran to the underground library every chance she could get. Thankfully, Charles didn't have the power to forbid her from going there, and old, dusty books seemed to be a perfect repellent on Mimi.

It also, gave her a chance to see Oliver, whose company she had desperately missed. At the moment, he was searching for yet another book that would help her learn and perfect her vampire abilities. Through Oliver, Lawrence was still keeping track of her progress. He was their go-between; it made the separation easier to handle. But tonight had begun to take its toll on her… After being in school all day and studying at the Repository all afternoon, she felt withdrawn and exhausted. Even surprising herself, Schuyler longed for her comfy, four-poster bed back at the Forces'.

Just as she was nodding off, a book slammed down onto her desk, startling her awake. Her head snapped up, and she saw Oliver smiling down at her, brown eyes gleaming with amusement.

"Is the vampire tired?" He asked with a smirk.

Schuyler smiled weakly and nodded.

"Yeah, haven't been sleeping much lately." She answered.

His smirk faded as concern riddled his face.

"You haven't?" He asked, putting a tender hand on her shoulder.

Schuyler shrugged nonchalantly.

"It'll just take some time getting used to living there that's all." She explained with a yawn.

"Maybe you should look into getting some sleeping pills." Oliver suggested thoughtfully, shifting to stand behind her.

His free hand joined the other on her shoulders, starting to gently massage the knotted muscles in her back, which caused Schuyler's body to tense even more. She tried not to show how uncomfortable Oliver's sweet, but intimate gesture made her. Ever since she had made him her familiar, Oliver had become more open about his feelings for her. And now, Schuyler wished she could make things go back to the way they had been before, back to the simple, innocent days of when they had been nothing more than friends. That's what Oliver was…her best friend, one of the few people she trusted completely. Schuyler didn't want to ruin that because if he ever found out her heart belonged to another, he would be crushed. The rigidness of her back did not lessen when she felt Oliver's warm breath ghost across the back of her neck.

"You're so tense." He commented her in a low, husky murmur.

"Yeah," Schuyler replied, gently shrugging off his hands, "must be from the lack of sleep."

Pulling away from his touch, Schuyler felt guilty when she saw the faintest bit of hurt in Oliver's eyes. But just as quickly, it was replaced with warmth when he leaned down and closed her book.

"You should go back and try to get some sleep." He told her, softly. "We can pick up where we left off tomorrow."

"You're probably right." Schuyler replied with a yawn, stretching her arms up over her head.

"Do you want me to put those away for you?" Oliver asked, gesturing to the books that cluttered her table.

"No," She answered with a shake of her head, "I'll do it. You go ahead on home, Ollie."

"Ok," He replied, quietly.

With that, Oliver leaned down and kissed her hair affectionately. Schuyler managed a weak smile as he threw his bag over his shoulder.

"Good night, Sky." He murmured, the smile he returned so warm and loving.

"Night, Ollie," She yawned, wearily.

She watched him leave, and a part of her relaxed a little more. With a heavy sigh, Schuyler stretched one more time before getting to her feet and gathering up all the books off of her table. Grunting from their collective weight, she lifted the massive volumes into her arms. It took her a little longer than she wanted to put all the books back on their respective shelves. The Repository wasn't exactly a small place.

By that time, almost everyone else had left. Schuyler didn't come across anyone, except a few human Conduits that worked there. It was almost eerie being in such a large place. Silence hovered over the Repository like a dense fog, almost quiet enough to the point of deafening. Her whole body was in knots, an automatic response from having to be on alert for Silver Bloods. The quiet unsettled her…it was almost too quiet, and Schuyler didn't like it one bit.

And that's when she felt it…

There was something watching her. Schuyler's body stiffened to the point where she felt like a spring that had been wound too tightly. Quickening her pace, Schuyler walked briskly to the final isle. She tried to keep calm, but she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was tracking her every move. Call it paranoia, but she swore there was someone following her. Even though he wouldn't be able to stop a Silver Blood, Schuyler wished she hadn't let Oliver go home just yet. She was too freaked out to be alone at the moment.

When she finally came to the right isle, she was almost running to the place where she had pulled the books from. Her heart thumped wildly against her chest; blood roared angrily in her ears. Shakily, she pushed the books into their appropriate slots, coughing as she inhaled even more dust. Though when she finally turned around, Schuyler was suddenly facing a pair of glowing, emerald-colored eyes. It felt like her heart had jumped clear up into her throat, stifling the yelp that had risen out of shock. Schuyler flung herself back against the bookcase, rattling it slightly. Her nails dug into the wood firmly, making small indentations.

Amusement flashed through the green eyes, and a soft chuckle came from their owner. When Schuyler recovered from her shock, she finally noticed who it was in front of her, relief flooding throughout her body.

"Jack…" She whispered, hoarsely.

And sure enough, before her stood Jack Force, twin and soul-mate of Mimi Force. The man she had fallen ardently and hopelessly in love with, the one man she could never have. Once again, she felt herself melting under his penetrating gaze. He surveyed her hungrily, drinking ever bit of her in as if this would be the last time he ever saw her. His white-gold hair hung down in his face, and Schuyler repressed the urge to bury her fingers in it.

It had been a month since their one night together. The white rose still sat on her nightstand, but it had begun to wither and brown. Every night she dreamed of what they had shared, one perfect night of love and passion. For weeks she had waited for a meeting such as this, hoped that he would visit her again. And now, here he was…just a few short inches from her grasp. Jack studied the joy and desperation in her deep, blue eyes and felt his body ache with yearning. He had gone too long without her in his arms, nearly driven himself insane with how forlornly he craved her presence in his life. It had taken all his restraint to wait as long as he had to be with her again. And that night…he had finally waited long enough.

Jack pinned her to the bookcase with his body, cover her hands with his own. Schuyler trembled, her eyes glazing over with want. His eyes smoldered as they gazed down into hers, burning with such desire that it made Schuyler weak. Time seemed to slow as they drew even closer together, their breaths mingling as one as their lips hovered ever so close. And then, Jack closed the distance and captured her lips with him. Schuyler melted into his arms, returning his kiss with equal fervor. Jack held her close, crushing her body between his and the bookcase. All that desperation, all that held-back passion…was finally released into that one kiss.

The thought of being discovered was pushed far from their minds. All that mattered was each other…that they were together once more… They held onto each other firmly as if they would never release each other from their embrace. It was Jack who pulled away from the kiss first, but only so he could pepper tender kisses over the flushed features of her face. Schuyler then, noticed that she had been crying; her cheeks were damp from her tears.

"I've missed you so much." Schuyler whispered, weakly.

"I know, my love," He murmured, gently, kissing her hair, "I know…Every night I have yearned to hold you in my arms…to wake up and see your beautiful form lying next to me."

"I hate this." She moaned, ardently, cupping his face tenderly.

"As do I," He agreed, holding her hand in his.

"Don't leave me." She pleaded, brokenly, a few more tears escaping from her eyes.

Jack leaned down and gently kissed away her tears.

"I made you a promise." He murmured, softly, into her skin. "A promise to never leave you…"

With great care, he tilted her head up so she met his resolute gaze.

"I intend to keep that promise."

Schuyler pulled him down to her lips once more, pouring out her heart into the kiss. Jack responded with fervor, his arms locking around her protectively. They were complete again; the emptiness had fled. All those lonely night were forgotten. Schuyler knew what they were doing was strictly forbidden; Jack could judged before the Conclave for his betrayal to Mimi. But there was no way that she could give him up, not now…not after all they had been through. They were tied to each other, and no one, not even Lucifer himself, could tear them apart.

**A/N: **I hope you all liked it. You know what to do. Push that button and send me a lovely review. P.S. no flamers please. Love, LoR


End file.
